During brain surgery several newborn monkeys have received severe burns on the legs. During this study we intend to investigate an optimal power setting of the electrosurgical machine and consider changes in the holding mechanism for the monkeys. A complicating factor is the desire to avoid shaving hair as is done with human patients. To overcome this difficulty we plan to use several return electrode and electrode gel combinations to present a low resistance interface.